


Never Whole Again

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Whole Again

Goodbye Saxon, you say

Goodbye Saxon, I answer

Before you the long journey home –

back to love, laughter and warmth with your brother and father

Before me the long journey home –

back to my mother’s absence, my father’s reproaches, his cold choice of husband for me

That first night, you smiled, shielded me from Rodolf - and suddenly I knew……..

The minstrels’ songs do not do it justice

When you stood shattered, the lash trembling in your hands, I would have kissed your bloodied palms………..and more

Now one last look

Never whole again

For you ride away with my heart


End file.
